Fairytale
by Kaori-sann
Summary: Eu sempre achei tosco essas histórias de "me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo"... Até acontecer comigo.
1. 32 23

**Fairytale**

_Sempre achei muito tosco essas histórizinhas de "me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo"... Até acontecer comigo._

Varri o local todo com olhos à procura de uma única pessoa. Parecia quase uma missão impossível – todo mundo se vestia igual! Eu era muito burra mesmo.. Nem conhecendo essa pessoa há _quinhentos_ anos eu lembrava que ele era um infeliz que sempre chegava atrasado. Acho que ainda mantinha a esperança de que ele ia chegar no horário **_combinado_**; afinal, era o início do ano.

Ahh.. O Início do Ano. Merece até letras maiúsculas. É aquela parte do ano que todo mundo faz um monte de promessas, quase um segundo ano novo! Você passa a dar ênfase no mais - vou estudar **mais**, prestar **mais** atenção às aulas, tirar notas **mais** altas, passar **direto**, não **bagunçar** o meu caderno.. Principalmente quando você vê a primeira folha: branquinha, sem orelhas – praticamente perfeita. É um incentivo a todas as outras promessas! Mas a primeira folha se transforma na segunda e a segunda na terceira e ai.. Ai fudeu. Adeus caderno perfeito...

Voltando ao assunto principal.. Desisti de dar uma de Indiana Jones e fui ver a lista de nomes que tinha acabado de sair. A parede que tinha as folhas parecia a casa da tia que tava dando doce em dia de São Cosme e Damião. A vontade de entra naquele meio só pra ver um nome: zero. Mas bem, estufei o peito, encolhi a barriga e reuni toda a coragem que eu tinha. Vamo que vamo!

"Com li.. Aii" cheguei mais pro lado depois de levar uma pisada. Me enfiei em um buraco quase levando uma cotovelada. Viu? Defeito de ser baixinha. Eu sempre quis ser alta. Deve ser legal ver o topo da cabeça das pessoas. Uhm.. Comentário desnecessário. Mas então! Quase empurrada pra trás eu consegui alcançar a pessoa que estava perto da pessoa que estava de frente pra folha. Me espremi mais um pouquinho, mais um pisão e uma cotovelada nas costelas e vi. Catei meu nome, o que foi bem fácil. Quantas Kagome você acha que existem no mundo? Eu, uma; e porque o mundo é muito grande, duas. Sala 32. Ótimo. Sai dali e resolvi ir pra perto da escada pra quando tocarem o sinal ficar mais fácil de subir. Não quero enfrentar outra avalanche de pessoas senão o meu cebelo estraga e eu vou ficar parecendo um leão.. Leão da montanha... Edward....

Suspirei desanimada em meio aos meus devaneios enquanto olhava para aquele Mundo Verde(ahá, o trocadilho xD). Adoro verde. Minha cor preferida. Mas até isso a escola conseguiu estragar! Era um verde tão.. tão.. cor de vômito! Chegava a dar enjôo, sério.

O sinal tocou quase me fazendo uma menina surda e eu subi as escadas. Calma e lentamente. Super bem, super tranks... Até que eu lembrei que não sabia onde era a minha sala. Putz, onde era a minha sala!??! Procurei o monitor enquanto andava contra o fluxo de alunos e não achei nada. Resolvi usar, como diz meu pai, o separador de orelhas. SE a minha sala era a a TRINTA e dois, ela tinha que ser no terceiro andar né? Subi mais um lances de escadas até o corredor com as salas.

"Muito bem, trinta e .. seis?!" O dia ruim da peste! A sala trinta e um era a _primeira _porta no final do corredor? De onde é que brotou essa idéia mirabolantemente estúpida?! Tudo bem que eu to gorda e preciso andar mais, mas.. tudo bem, é só contar. "trinta e seis, trinta cinco, quero a trinta e dois, trinta e dois, trinta e dois, trinta três, vinte e três.. trinta e dois, trinta um.. Ué? Não tem!" Não tem vinte e três! NÃO TEM VINTE E TRÊS!! Tenso. Olhei pra trás e graças aos céus dei de cara com o monitor. "Oi, aqui não tem a sala vinte três" disse tentando parecer não era culpa do cara.

"A vinte três é no segundo andar." ele me sorriu e eu devolvi uma careta que tinha a intenção de ser um sorriso.

Desci até o o segundo andar e achei a sala. A porta aberta, eu não precisei bater. Agora, lugar. Onde sentar? Eu não gostava de sentar no canto da sala porque ou eu pareceria a excluída ou eu seria aquela pessoa que os professores botam a culpa pelo barulho inteeeeeeeeiro da sala. Mas sentar na frente é ser nerd. E no meio é muito.. você sabe.. no meio. No final, me sentei na quinta cadeira da sexta fileira. A disposição de cadeiras na sala era estranha assim como o colégio. Eram doze fileiras de cinco cadeiras. E o quadro era groteeeeeesco de grande. Três, um do lado do outro.

E todo aquele barulho e agitação me deixando tonta eu me perguntei onde **diabos **estaria Inuyasha?

* * *

Oooooooolá!!

Quanto tempo né? xD Postei só esse prólogozinho porque eu TINHA que escrever isso, mas como quero que vá pra frente eu TINHA que postar. Não agueento mais escrever coisa e deletar porque perdi a vontade. Algum estímulo eu tenho que ter pra continuar escrevendo. Afinal, eu sei o final, não preciso escrever xDD

Beeem, não sei quando vai sair o capítulo um porque eu to meio enrolada com provas finaiis mas eu REALMENTE vou pra frente com essa fic. Ela já me tirou uma noite de sono inteira ¬¬

Espero que gostem pesooaaar!

Bjuun pra você que leu!

Kaori


	2. Meu estojo

**Fairytale**

_Sempre achei muito tosco essas histórizinhas de "me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo"... Até acontecer comigo._

E todo aquele barulho e agitação me deixando tonta eu me perguntei onde **diabos **estaria Inuyasha? Aquele mongol! Será que ele estava mesmo falando sério quando disse que ia faltar? Ele nunca falta o primeiro dia de aula justamente porque não tem que fazer **_nada_**! O que não faz muito sentido já que se não tem que fazer nada, por que vir? Menino maluco.

Bufei. Tudo bem, tudo bem.. Chega de falar mal do amiguinho – porque se a orelha dele começar a coçar ou ele espirrar ele vai saber que sou eu! Ele deve ter lá os seus motivos pra ter se atrasado mais que o normal hoje. De repente a mãe dele pediu pra ir no supermercado comprar leite e soja ou o presidente bateu na casa dele perguntando como se fazia para ter aquele cabelo prata.. Essas coisas podem acontecer com qualquer um!

...

Mentira! Aquele idiota sabe que eu não gosto de ficar sozinha quando não conheço ninguém. É tão incrivelmente chato! Ele faz de _propósito_, só pode. Também, ele vai ver só uma coisa! Eu vou pegar aquelas orelhas dele e cortar com facas de requeijão pra comer fritas e com geléia de morango.

Eca. Odeio morango. Ok, geléia de uva.

Olhei ao redor. Todo mundo falando com todo mundo. E eu ali no meio, quieta. Será que eles tão me vendo? Será que eu sou tão baixinha assim que não tão me vendo? Tá, tá, eu sei que sou uma criatura anti-social ou, como diz o Inuyasha, anti-socialista - por favor, não me perguntem por que, eu não tenho _idéia _de como funciona a cabeça dele. Mas voltando ao assunto sobre a minha vida social, eu não sou A popular do colégio, porque eu não sou tão bonita, nem tão magra, nem tão engraçada, nem tão alto astral.. nem nada. Eu sou normal. Então eu acho que conversar com o meu cachorro pode fazer com que eu seja uma pessoa ativa socialmente.

Brincadeira! Eu não tenho cachorro, eu tenho um gato.

Mas heim! Que engraçado. As turmas de primeiro ano, supostamente, são só de alunos novos.. A não ser que a galera toda tenha combinado de ir pro mesmo colégio, pegar o buzão e matricular todo mundo ao mesmo tempo. O que eu NÃO acredito.

A porta fechou interrompendo meu momento altista de ser no meio da farra que tava aquela sala e um professor visivelmente redondo e baixinho entrou na sala com suas pastas e papéis. Ele era estranho. Parecia estar bêbado e tinha cara de batata. Mister Potato.

"Bom dia turma! Como foram.." de férias e blablablaá. É sempre o mesmo papinho chato. Eu não sei por que os professores ainda perguntam esse tipo de coisa. _Ele _**não **quer ouvir e _eu _**não **quero responder. Pelo menos as redações sobre as férias pararam... Ah! Mas eu gostava das redações! Eu sempre mentia nelas. Inclusive, uma vez eu falei que quando Inuyasha tinha levado o choque – longa história, sem tempo -, eu tinha visto os **ossos **dele. Sabe, aquela coisa de Tom e Jerry.. E jurava, por tudo que era mais sagrado, que tinha visto.

E não. Não é uma coisa de que eu me orgulho muito...

Suspirei. Tédio total apesar dos outros alunos não acharem. Aparentemente, esse professor parece bem liberal com relação a conversas não pertinentes ao assunto da aula o que seria bem legal se uma alma viva viesse falar comigo. Por que não eu falar com eles? Porque eu não tenho assunto com eles. Não os conheço então não dá pra falar da família e putz! Ninguém merece puxar o assunto do 'tempo ta estranho né?'! O que eu vou falar? "Oi meu nome é Kagome!" ops! Acho que disse isso um pouquinho alto.. Olhei pelo conto do olho ao redor pra ver se alguém que tinha reparado e, infelizmente, a garota loura do meu lado me olhava estranho. Dei um sorrisinho sem graça e escondi minha cara na minha mochila que estava em cima da mesa.

Eu odeio esse tipo de cadeira escolar - a universitária. Ela é ruim por dois motivos:

**1.** A gente tem que sentar todo torto pra poder escrever! Ainda mais eu que sou canhota. Cara, o dia que eu ficar com escoliose por causa dessas cadeiras eu vou processar todo mundo que eu tiver direito! O cara que inventou, o cara que aprovou, os fabricantes e a escola; e a operação pra consertar a minha coluna ainda vai ter que sair de graça!

**2. _Não dá_** pra botar todos os meus trecos! SÓ o meu fichário já é maior que a mesa! E ainda tem o livro e a minha mochila! E o meu estojo! o MEU estojo tem tudo! Minha caneta azul, a caneta azul reserva, a caneta vermelha pra corrigir, a preta pra consertar coisas no livro, o marca-texto, o liquipaper, minhas canetas coloridas-brilhosas-cheirosas, minha lapiseira, o lápis que o Inuyasha sempre rouba, o lápis que eu escondo dele, apontador, borracha, grafite, bala, a minha cola e minha tesoura - eu sei que soa meio criancinha ter isso, mas de vez enquando, é **muito **útil ter cola e tesoura no estojo. E ainda tenho os meus lápis de cor porque eu gosto de desenhar. E um pente e uma lixa de unha!

Uma mesinha de universitário definitivamente **não** serve pra mim.

"Alguém não foi chamado?" chamado? Chamado pra quê? Instintivamente, levantei minha mão. Sabe, mesmo que eu não tivesse prestando atenção eu saberia se alguém chamou o meu nome. Eu só passei _quinze _anos da minha vida sendo chamada assim! "Me acompanhe, por favor."

**OoOoO**

Na hora do intervalo, eu procurei Inuyasha por todo aquele parque que parecia o colégio. Cheio de árvores com mesas de concreto pintadas de verde embaixo das mesmas. Chegava a parecer um camping. Só que o camping lotado e transbordando de gente! Eu não conseguia nem definir o que era árvore, o que era gente e o que era mesa! Mas eu tinha o meu trunfo para achar Inuyasha, seu cabelo era inconfundível. Ele estava sentado em uma dessas mesas não sozinho porque ele nunca ficava sozinho. Era um dom dele. As pessoas simplesmente brotavam ao seu lado. A garota quando me viu se virou e foi embora. Segui até a direção do cabelo prata e não precisei nem chamá-lo para que ele se virasse pra mim com seu hambúrguer de forno na mão já.

"Bom dia, formiguinha!" ele parecia tão feliz ao me ver que eu até tirei de jogada o plano de cortar as orelhas dele fora pra comer com geléia.

"Bom dia!" respondi. "Chegou atrasado hoje de novo?" comecei a tirar meu sanduíche de requeijão pra fora do papel alumínio.

"um pouco.. Mas consegui entrar antes do segundo tempo" ele abocanhou um pedaço do seu lanche. Que mentira! Eu nem o vi e fiquei o tempo todo na sala! ele NÃO entrou antes do segundo tempo, a não ser que..

"Em que sala você está, criatura?"

"16" ele respondeu. Opa. "E você?"

"14.." acho que meu desapontamento foi tão grande que ele até notou. Claro, eu sou o ser mais anti-social do mundo! O que eu ia fazer o ano inteiro sem o Inuyasha na mesma sala que eu!? Eu nunca estudei em uma sala sem que ele estivesse comigo!

Ah sim. Estou na sala 14 porque essa é a minha verdadeira sala. Aparentemente a sala 32 era de uma tal de Hig**o**rashi Ka**emi**, do terceiro ano, que eu ainda tive o prazer de confundir com o meu prórpio nome. É extramente vergonhoso eu descobrir que nem o MEU nome eu sei ler. E eu sendo quem sou, ainda inverti os números 32 pra 23 porque bem.... Sei lá. Eu sou retardada.

"Nossa, primeiro ano que não estamos na mesma sala!" ele riu. Engraçado, eu **não **achei engraçado. "Ahh, não precisa fazer essa cara de bunda!" ele passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros tentando me animar e falhando miseravelmente. Tudo bem que ele não precisava de mim para fazer os amigos dele, mas eu precisava dele pra fazer amigos! E pior! Por que ele não estava triste por eu não estar na mesma sala que ele? Tipo, eu conheço ele desde.. sempre! "Não vai ser como se o mundo tivesse acabado."

Resmunguei qualquer coisa como resposta e me sentei em um dos banquinhos de concreto. Ia ser um porre. Mas tinha um lado positivo, como tudo na vida tem! Eu ia poder prestar mais atenção às aulas e cumprir com as minhas metas de início de ano podendo, assim, me sentir realizada no final do ano. Por ter sido responsável e dedicada. Vou poder curtir mais tempo de férias, em casa... relaxando...

Ô cacete! Vai tá todo mundo ficar de prova final, o que DIABOS eu vou fazer em casa? NADA! Dormir! Morrer de tédio! Sempre acontece alguma coisa engraçada na época de prova final e depois vai ficar todo mundo comentando no ano seguinte e eu vou ficar tipo 'aham..'. Mas se eu ficar de PF sem nem mesmo conversar em sala, eu vou ficar parecendo a burra. O que, bem.. Deixa pra lá.

"Eu vou pedir transferência pra sua turma, sua emburrada!" eu sabia que ele tinha rolado os olhos só pelo seu tom de voz.

"Eu não sou emburrada.." suspirei. "Jura que você vai? Não vai esquecer? Eu não quero ficar sozinha numa sala cheia de gente estranha!"

"Como você é chata!" ele riu "Não acredita em mim?"e eu olhei pra ele estreitando os olhos. Não é que eu não acreditasse, era só uma questão de ter certeza absoluta de algo. "Vaca de nariz empinado do continente!"

"Idiota com cara de rato com grama no cérebro!"

"Tá, depois dessa eu nem sei mais o que falar!" ele riu "Me compra uma Coca?".

Eu _mereço_.

* * *

**Yohohohoho!**

**Eu aquii de novo! \õ/**

**Tudo bem com vocês pessoas? Claro! Todo mundo animado com o natal! Todo mundo indo viajar.. E ME LARGANDO AQUI NO RIO! ò.ó**

**Meu espírito natalino tá ZERO! não sei se foi porque eu fiz minha última prova dia 21 ou porquê o resultado das provas finais só sai dia 28 u.u Ai ai, esse colégio.. ninguém merece! Mas beeem! Gostaram? Eu não tenho como prometer tamanho de capítulo nenhum porque eu to realmente deixando fluir. Se tiver que ser grande, será grande, se tiver de ser pequeno, assim será! Mas espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigado pelas reviews! Amei-as todas! *--***

**Adoro vocês! Feliz Nataaaaaaaaaaal e Feliz ano novooooo! Até o ano que vem gente! Bjuuuuuuuuuuuns pra vosmicês!**

**Kaori.**

* * *

**Reviews!**

Saakurinha: Que bom que você acha que parece mara! kopaskopaspkoaskopas.. Eu estou realmente me esforçando. Fazer graça de certas situações às vezes parece meio complicado -_o Mas pode deixar que eu vou dar pro gasto o Eu acho xD Bjun!

Nai: A sala da Kagome é a 14 xD Ela é meio lerdinha tadinha.. Bjun!

P-Chan_____^^: Se mata com a faca da cozinha? =O Não faça isso!! o ministério da saúde adverte que facas de cozinha não matam! =x Hei, espero que tenha gostado do cap xD Bjins!

Garota-Inu: Achou os xingamentos? hauehuaheuhauheauhae.. To até com medo de dormir depois desse foda-se grande e em negrito-sublinhado-ítalico ó.ò E bem, eu nem preciso me preocupar muito com o arriscado porque ninguém que eu conheço lê o FF.. Soooooooooo! xD Bjins sua chata!

Aricele: Era a trinta e dois, mas agora é a 14! xD bjoks!

Aline Higurashi: É né.. TUDO que eu escrevo tem que passar por você antes! Só você tem essas histórias mirabolantes que não acontecem com pessoas normais. Choques, morenas necessitadas em casa.. haeuhauehauehuaehuhae Briigada por reviasr! Bjukas!


	3. Cara de criança

**Fairytale**

_Sempre achei muito tosco essas histórizinhas de "me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo"... Até acontecer comigo._

Eu _mereço_.

**OoOoO**

Abri os olhos meio zonza quando a luz do banheiro invadiu o corredor. Esse era o jeito sutil da minha mãe me acordar para a escola, se eu não levantasse, ai sim ela vinha me chamar: _nada _sutil. Enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro, mas fiz questão de fazer bastante barulho pra ver se minha mãe escutava evitando sua visita e bem.. pra ver se meu irmão acordava. Não que ele tivesse aula cedo - ele estudava de tarde.

Ahh e dai? Ele me perturba tanto que mereçe ser acordado 5:45 da manhã! Na verdade, é que nem a história da bota - que provavelmente vocês não conhecem.

Bem. _Dois caras dividiam um apê sendo que um deles, toda vez que chegava do trabalho - já tarde da noite - sentava na cama e tirava suas pesadas botas jogando-as no chão e fazendo um barulho tão alto que seu amigo do quarto ao lado acordava escutando o "PÁ" e esperava o outro "PÁ" que vinha logo em seguida para finalmente conseguir voltar a dormir. Afinal que eram **duas **botas.  
_

_E então, um belo dia, ele resolveu reclamar com o colega sobre suas botas. Reclamação feita, o cara das botas, ao chegar do trabalho no dia seguinte, sentou-se em sua cama para tirar as botas. Porém, quando percebeu, já havia jogado uma das botas no chão fazendo o estrondoso "PÁ". Ainda bem que lembrara e, assim, pôs a outra bota cuidadosamente no chão._

_Eis que, de repente, o reclamão entra no quarto e diz "Dá pra você jogar a outra bota porque eu estou tentando dormir e está faltando uma"_

Essa é a história e eu tenho certeza que Souta sentiria falta se eu parasse de acordá-lo de manhã. Afinal, quem não gosta de xingar alguém às 5:45?

Levantei e tomei meu banho frio, porque se não fosse frio, eu não acordava. Me arrumei, peguei minha mochila e sentei na mesa do café pra tomar meu copo de leite gelado. Porque se não fosse gelado, eu não tomava. Escovei meus dentes e fui embora. Eu não estava nem um pouco animada como normalmente estaria. Inuyasha não estaria na minha sala e eu não tinha amigos. Ah bah! Assim parece que eu sou dependente de Inuyasha Taishou o que eu NÃO sou. EStá decidido! Eu vou fazer amigos hoje! Só preciso de um sinal!

Olhei ao redor na rua ligeiramente movimentada e não vi nada que interessasse. Fiz um bico quando um velhinho passou com seu radinho de pilha enquanto uma mulher falava "Problemas com ejaculação precoce? Ligue já par.."

**Definitivamente**, não era _esse _o meu sinal.

"Oii!" olhei pra trás assustada com um grito preso na garganta. uma garota de cabelos castanhos me encarava com um sorriso agradável e vestindo aquele uniforme verde que eu tanto detestava. "tudo bem?"

Reprimi uma careta. Quem diabos era aquela garota? Eu não lembrava dela - não **mesmo**. Uhm.. Será que era uma dessas pessoas que deve ter te conhecido em algum lugar no passado quando você nem lembra quem é? Odeio quando isso acontece. "Ah.. aham." respondi. "E você?" bem, já que ela me conhece seria pelo menos educado eu perguntar também né?

"Posso ir andando com você?" ela continuava com aquele sorriso e ignorou COMPLETAMENTE a minha pergunta.

Se ela ignorou a minha pergunta, também vou ignorar a dela. Humpf! "Ahh.. Você me conhece dá onde?" comecei a andar e ela me seguiu caminhando ao meu lado.

"De lugar nenhum. Por quê?"

Por queê? Que tipo de anormal vem cumprimentar outra pessoa na rua sem _**nem **_a conhece!? Só por causa de um uniforme? Isso não impede que eu seja algum tipo de maníaco disfarçado que adora sequestrar colegiais pra trabalhar numa mina de carvão ou eu podia ser uma assassina, ladra, serial killer, sequestradora de alunas.. Não tinha quase ninguém na rua então ninguém ia notar se eu tirasse uma faca de dentro da minha mochila e matasse-a ali e agora.

Não que eu tenha uma faca.

Mas Inuyasha já me obrigou a andar de canivete por toda a minha sétima série por causa desses boatos que surgem do nada: estrupadores, o cara que passava Aids com uma injenção, o maníaco do metrô que corta o cabelo das moças(**N/A:** não sei se é só aqui no Rio que essas histórias de manicure surgem, mas eu acho engraçado xD)._ Pois é_. Naquele ano era um cara que cortava as crianças porque algum parente dele precisava de um transplante de órgão e ele estava tentando encontrar o compatível. Se não servisse, **diziam **que ele _**colava **_os órgãos num **_cartaz _**e escrevia sei lá o quê com o sangue da vítima. Tipo, não faz sentido NENHUM, mas Inuyasha quase teve um treco e então me deu o canivete. Disse ele: _"Quando eu não estiver por perto, você usa o canivete!"_ O que era praticamente impossível já que a minha habilidade resume-se a falta de reflexo, lerdeza e desastres. De qualquer jeito, era quase impossível aquele bobão não estar perto - éramos vizinhos, cacete!

"Sua mãe não te ensinou que não se deve falar com estranhos?" eu perguntei soando meio grossa - não que essa seja minha intenção.

"Ihh.. Você estressada!" ela riu. "Sei lá! Você tá com o uniforme da mesma escola que eu e aparenta ter a minha idade apesar de ter cara de criança e, além do mais, acho que você não deve conseguir fazer mal nem a uma baratinha francesa."

Eu tenho cara de criança?

"Eu não tenho medo de barata" resmunguei. "Mas tenho pânico de abelha!"

"Também não tenho medo de barata, nem de abelha" ela soltou uma risada gostosa e eu sorri de leve não entendendo bem o porquê dela achar tanta graça. Abelhas picam com aquelas bundas assassinas! **Dói**! "A propósito, meu nome é Sango. Garanatto Sango."

"Higurashi Kagome." dessa vez eu realmente sorri para ela. Tinha feito minha primeira amiga sem a ajuda de Inuyasha! ela é meio maluquinha, mas simpática.

**OoOoO**

"Inu, eu tenho cara de criança?"

Ele me olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos com os seus dourados. Odeio quando ele faz isso, parece que ele tenta ler a minha mente - o que eu não duvido nada. Mas ai, logo em seguida, ele soltou aquele sorrizinho de escárnio puro. Lá vem bomba."Acho que até uma criança de 9 anos parece ser mais velha que você!" e riu com sua frase brilhante. Por que eu ainda perco meu tempo perguntando as coisas pra ele?

"Cara de bunda.." murmurei. O que é uma _**COMPLETA**_ mentira! Sem zoa. Inuyasha era, de longe, o cara mais bonito que eu já havia conhecido e vou conhecer. Eu lembro que na terceira série ele tinha até um "fanclub" por assim dizer.. As garotas simplesmente ficavam PERSEGUINDO ele! Na cara de pau! Eu ficava com tanta raiva que eu acho que podia ter arrancado meu próprio braço só pra ter alguma coisa pra bater naquelas garotas atrevidas, enxeridas e fofoqueiras. Mas ele ficava todo fofinho comigo depois dizendo que só haviam três mulheres na vida dele: a mãe, eu e a prima dele - que já deve ter uns onze, doze anos agora.

Ai né, sabe como é.. Já é o suficiente pra minha raiva se afogar na minha vergonha.

"Por que essa pergunta agora?"

"Uhm.. Por nada." ele voltou a comer seu segundo sanduíche. Tínhamos parado numa lanchonete para almoçar já que hoje teríamos que voltar para a escola. Apoiei minha cabeça na mão do braço que estava em cima da mesa e olhei para ele enquanto comia. Nem havia percebido o quanto Inuyasha já havia crescido - por fora, a mente continua a mesma noz.

Mas, por exemplo, o rosto tinha perdido as bochechas gordas e as orelhinhas ficaram mais pontudas de algum jeito - não sei bem. Já os braços estava fortes e grossos com os ombros largos ostentando-os. E bem, a falta de barriga dele é impressionante! Tudo bem que ele nada duas vezes por semana, duas horas seguidas, mas e dai? Hum.. Eu não quero nem imaginar as pernas dele..

Ai cruzes! Ele já peidou na minha frente no auge dos seus sete anos! Ele é só um menino.. Era.

Suspirei. Caras tipo o Inuyasha nunca se atrairiam por uma garota com cara de novinha e gordinha e esquisita que nem eu. Eu era tímida e desastrada. Nem sou a feminilidade em pessoa. Brincos grande me encomodam, eu não sei me maquiar, não tenho equilíbrio pra andar de salto e _detesto _usar vestido. A única coisa que eu realmente gosto em mim são os meus olhos. Azuis escuros. É a única coisa que é a altura do Inuyasha: os únicos olhos dourados dele com os meus raros azuis escuros.

Inuyasha..

* * *

**Hello, people!**

**Como vocês vão? Aproveitaram bem as férias? **

**Espero que sim porque as aulas já estão começando e eu to mais que ansiosa pra isso *--* Ansiosa pra ver certas pessoas =x Melhor deixar pra lá..**

**Mas bem! Eu demorei mais do que eu pretendia nesse capítulo, mas eu ACHO, veja bem, eu AAAAAAAACHO que o próximo não vai demorar muito.. Já tenho até algumas idéias pra ele xD Apesar de eu ser meio maluquinha, devo acabar mudando completamente de idéia como fiz com esse capítulo aheuhauehuahuhea'**

**Então é isso garela! Espero que tenham gostado do cap porque eu juro que me esforcei nele .**

**Bjooooos pra todos!  
**

**Kaori.**

* * *

**Reviews!**

Loo: Se você adora fics que as narradoras viajam, se prepara. Porque eu viajo lecal . As pessoas têm outro nome pra isso: retardadisse aguda uhaeuhaeuhae' Bjos!

Yuka õ/: Acho que todo mundo já errou de sala uma vez na vida! Afinal, errar é umano! Humano? Tanto faz =P E sim, eu também andei sentindo falta de comédias por aqui e resolvei escrever uma. Resta saber como eu estou indo né? -_o Bjun!

Garota-Inu: Não usei seu nome original, mas como pode ver, seu sobrenome entrou! ! Eu achei legal xD E dão, eu sei que eu sou foda =P Te adoro também sua baranga! Bjos!! \o/

Lore Yuki: E

Aline Higurashi: Aliiiine! Craaru que você é exclusiva *--* Você me atura há.. quatro anos? Hauehauehuaeh.. E sim, eu conheço gente que carrega pente no estojo, pra falar a verdade, é uma escova pequena. Mas eu odeio escova, então pus pente =x É bom você ler esse cap d enovo e me mandar a review heim? Senão, sem spoilers! ò.ó Bjun!

Aricelei: Caramba! Curso técnico diferente é brabo o.o Queria ter visto a sua cara ahuehauehuhauhe' Mas esse ano, se eu não ficar na sala de nenhum dos meu amigos, eu vou "acidentalmente" errar a sala que aaaaaaaii.. eu posso usar a desculpa de que já fiz amizade com o pessoal de lá xD Plano perfeito! Hauehuahuhauhe, bjos!

P-Chan_____^^: Ahh, muito obrigada pelos feliz celebrações de fim de ano! xD Eu era meio tímida também, mas resolvi chutar o balde e fiquei assim: retardada. Mas, que mal faz né? Só tem louco no mundo! Kkkk' Bjokas!

**Gente, obrigada pelas reviews! *--***


	4. Chinelo

**Fairytale**

_Sempre achei muito tosco essas histórizinhas de "me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo"... Até acontecer comigo._

_Inuyasha.._

**OoOoO**

Ok! Era agora ou nunca! Estou botando tudo em jogo para isso! Mas por questões de honra! Respirei bem fundo, estufei o peito e pus o melhor sorriso que tinha no rosto.

"Olá!" tentei parecer amigável enquanto sorria para a ruiva que sentava ao meu lado e para a minha surpresa, ela respondeu.

"Oii! Tudo bem?"

FUNCIONOU! EU SOU FODA!

"Tudo sim e você?" continuei sorrindo, mas achei melhor parar. Eu podia assustar a garota depois e.. bem, minhas bochechas doiam.

"Também." Eu respondi. Mas infelizmente minha cabecinha não pensou em um assunto pra depois do 'tudo bem?' porque eu não sabia se ia conseguir CHEGAR no tudo bem! Pra que pensar no resto?

Bem. **AGORA **EU SEI!

"Er..." engoli em seco. Silêncio. Silêncio incomodo e esse suspense de quem vai quebrar o silêncio. "Então..!" Suspense tá me matando. Faz uma pergunta! A pergunta _certa _pode ser perfeita para prolongar assuntos que estam fadados ao fracasso! "Você é ruiva mesmo ou é pintado?"

Ok. Se tivesse o prêmio de pergunta infeliz feita por pessoas incapacitadas de manter uma conversa saudável, EU ganharia.

Mas tudo bem; ela me olhou meio estranho, mas respondeu. "Não, é de verdade! Todo mundo me pergunta isso." riu. "Essa cor de cabelo não é normal para humanos mesmo."

AI a ficha caiu. Só depois que ela disse isso que eu fui reparar que ela era um youkai. As orelhinhas pontudas me lembravam a de um elfo, mas eram até bonitinhas. Pra falar a verdade, eu to começando a achar que eu tenho sérios problemas com orelhas de youkais ou hanyous porque toda vez que eu conheço um, eu reparo nas orelhas. Elas são sempre diferentes! Confesso que meu sonho de consumo era ter as orelhinhas do Inuyasha.. É simplesmente tão _lindo _quando elas se mexem que eu prefiro não imaginar a minha cara de lesada enquanto olho pra elas. Às vezes eu até tento mecher as minhas orelhas normais que qualquer ser humano tem, mas.. Putz!

Ninguém precisava saber disso.

O sinal tocou e eu levantei dando graças a deus. Esperei Ayame se levantar também e descemos juntas rumo à quadra - já que ela disse que gostava de ficar lá. Conversamos mais um tiquinho de nada porque, aparentemente, não era só eu que era tímida e então passamos a maior parte do tempo olhando para as outras pessoas na quadra, sentadas naquela escadinha que me fez usar o embrulho do meu sanduíche de requeijão para poder sentar.

Procurei Sango com os olhos mas nem achei e Inuyasha eu tinha certeza que não estava na quadra. Não é **normal **pessoas terem cabelos grisalhos no auge da sua juventude. Mordi meu sanduíche fazendo uma careta automaticamente.

**Odeio **quando o pão gruda no céu da boca.

"Procurando alguém?"

"Eu?" não. O pombo que tá catando migalha. "Uma amiga minha. Mas tem muita gente nesse colégio."

"É.."

...

"Você não conhece ninguém por aqui?" perguntei. Finalmente algo decente saiu da minha boca.

"Conheço. Um garoto que estudou comigo há três anos atrás, mas acho que ele nem se lembra de mim.."

Alguém, por um acaso, em qualquer momento de sua vida já teve aquela sensação de ter feito a última pergunta que era para ter sido feita?

A feição dela mudou completamente! De alegre num mundo cor de rosa - ou verde, no nosso caso - ela mudou pra 'quero cortar meus pulsos'. Segui a direção do olhar dela e vi um youkai lobo do outro lado da quadra. Era alto e musculoso com um rabo de cavalo gigante pedendo de sua cabeça. E então, do nada, ele virou pra mim e eu pude ver seus olhos azuis celeste me encarando e um sorriso brotando no seu rosto. Resolvi ignorá-lo e encarei Ayame.

"Uhm..Talvez ele se lembre sim!"

"Vou fingir que acredito.." Uhm.. Eu acho que o que ela tentou soltar foi um riso. Eu _acho_.

Olhei de novo para a quadra e vi algo que não queria.

"Oi Kagome!" desviei minha atenção rapidamente para ver quem era. Sango sentou ao meu lado na escada da quadra cumprimentando Ayame. "Demorei a te achar.. Tudo bem?"

"Uhum.."

"E isso quer dizer...?" ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim meio que examinando meu rosto.

Suspirei alto e tentei parecer normal. "Ótima!"

Tá. Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu não estava _ótima_. Claro, não estava sentindo dor nem cólicas, mas eu com certeza poderia estar **_muito _**melhor. O problema era que, do outro lado da quadra, Inuyasha estava com seus amigos - até ai, tudo bem. Tudo flores.. O problema era que ELA estava lá também: a garota do primeiro dia de aula! E ele estava dando TODA a atenção pra **ELA**! E eu conheço bem aquele olhar do Inuyasha, aquele meio sorriso que penetra no subconsciente da sua cabeça a ponto de fazer você sonhar com ele. Ele eu digo o sorriso.. Ou o Inuyasha; tanto faz.

Talvez, talvez eu esteja fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, mas poxa! Ele nem veio falar comigo ainda! COMIGO! Só a MELHOR amiga dele! E nós estamos estudando há uma semana e um dia e meio! Quanto tempo alguém leva pra começar a atacar as garotas indefesas do colégio? No caso dessa ai, talvez não tão indefesa já que ela fica _roçando _no braço do Inu.

Vaca.

".. né? Poxa! Nunca pensei que fosse tão legal falar sozinha!" Sango disse irônica e Ayame riu. Sacudi a cabeça dando a devida atenção que minha mais recente.. amiga(?) merecia.

E ocupando minha mente.

"Desculpa, eu estava.." vigiando o meu melhor amigo e a perua. "..pensando no que vou fazer pro almoço."

"Tá, tudo bem." ela suspirou. "Vou começar de novo. Tem esse garoto da turma ao lado da minha que _acho _que está interessado em mim e bem.. Estava pensando em dar bola pra ele já que eu estou **_necessitando _**de afeto masculino não familiar."

Eu ri do 'afeto masculino não familiar'. "Quem é?" eu realmente estava interessada. Não que se ela me dissesse o nome eu saberia quem é já que eu sou péssima pra nomes. Mas bem, não custa tentar! Afinal, rosto, sim, eu gravo muito bem. Sou geminiana e geminianos são atentos!

"Ho.." vi a dúvida passar por seus olhos chocolates. "Alguma coisa Miroku."

"Houshi Miroku" Ayame completou. "Ele é da minha sala."

"Sério?" franzi o cenho meio que fazendo cara de 'sei quem é', mas acho que elas perceberam. Tá, e daí? Eu sou excluída.

"Kagome.. É um moreno alto, olhos azuis um pouco mais claros que os seus, dizem que ele é meio safado.."

Ayame gargalhou. "MEIO!?"

"..Mas quem não gosta?" minha amiga maníaca riu e eu não fiquei tão espantada quanto achei que iria ficar. Outro dia sim, quando ela disse que reparava em _tudo_. Se é que me entendem... Corei só de lembrar. "Você já viu?" ela perguntou ansiosa. "Ele não é lindo? Nem acredito que um cara desses tá chovendo pra mim!"

Eu acho que tenho uma vaga lembrança dele em algum lugar da minha memória. "É, lindo!" preferi concordar logo e ela sorriu toda boba com a reafirmação.

"Ai, ai.." eu rolei os olhos achando graça.

"Mudando então de assunto para caras incrivelmente sesquicies.." Não sei porque diabos, ela fala sexy assim. "Olha quem tá vindo pra cá"

E eu olhei e quase cai da escada. Inuyasha sexy? Há!

"É bonitinho mesmo." olhei para Ayame assustada.

"Calma!" ela me devolveu o olhar, assustada também. "Não vou roubar seu namorado! To até saindo já, vou pra sala. Nos vemos mais tarde!" e Sango riu depois que Ayame saiu.

Caramba, ela já está indo pra sala? Será que ela é nerd!?!? Ohei para o relógio do meu celular e descobri que o sinal já tinha até tocado. Faltavam exatamente quatro minutos e alguns segundinhos para o fim do intervalo e só AGORA ele vem falar comigo?? Que desaforo! Nunca me senti tão.. desconsiderada.

"Oi baixinha!" e sentou ao meu lado ainda me encarando.

Logo em seguida senti os olhos de Sango caindo sobre mim, eu quase lia os pensamentos perversos da mente poluída dessa garota com cara de santa. Mas acho que no final a raiva venceu.

"Oi." respondi olhando pra frente com cara de quem realmente estava interessada nos pombos catando migalhas do chão.

"Oi, meu nome é Sango, amiga da Kagome"

Epa.

"Prazer, Inuyasha. Vizinho dela." meus ouvidos se aguçaram automaticamente. Preparada para captar todos os movimentos, mas Sango se levantou.

"Oh! Bem, eu tenho que.. ir! Daqui a pouco o sinal toca."

Epa de novo. Esse tom de voz..! Ela está imaginando coisas!

"Até mais." sabia que ele havia dado um pequeno sorriso porque é isso que ele faz quando está tentando ser educado. "O que foi, emburrada?"

Olhei pra ele. "Tá falando comigo?"

"Não, eu que gosto de falar com as escadas de vez em quando. Elas devem se sentir mal sendo pisoteadas toda hora." ele rolou os olhos. "Claro que é com você!"

"Eu estou ótima!" levantei sacudindo a minha calça e dei as costas para ele começando a andar. Claro que eu não estava ótima pelos dados motivos ditos anteriormente. Mas ele não precisava saber disso - com certeza iria ficar caçoando de mim.

"Sabes que não pode mentir pra mim, bobona" ele quase apoiou o rosto no meu ombro e um frio correu a minha espinha.

Não que ele já não tenha feito isso antes. Acho que já somos bem íntimos matéria de abraços e proximidades. Ele já até fez cafuné em mim quando eu estava com cólica e doente! E eu vivo mexendo nas orelhinhas dele apesar dele não gostar muito. Mas esses frios na espinha nunca aconteceram! E agora eles estão acontecendo quase que toda vez que ele chega muito perto ou olha muito dentro dos meus olhos.

"Fala, mulher!" ele me virou pra ele; as sobrancelhas juntas.

"Ahh pára! Você só lembrou de mim agora não vem dar uma de preocupado!" voltei a andar ignorando que ele me seguia.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa consigo mesmo e eu suspirei. Como resmunga. Deuses! "Tudo bem, amanhã eu sou todo seu, meu amoor!" ele riu e me abraçou. De novo, o frio na espinha. "Ciumenta."

"Você nem passa mais os intervalos comigo!" eu reclamei, ainda meio zangada, me afastando um pouco. "Nem sei o nome do seu novo chinelo.(**N/A:** se alguém não entendeu: a alguém que fica no pé de outra.)"

"A morena?" concordei. "Kikyou. Feliz?"

Não, nem um pouco. Seria melhor se eu pudesse pegar uma das árvores do pátio e enfiasse na boca dela até rasgar dividindo-a ao meio.

"Não, mais detalhes" pedi e ele riu em resposta. Começamos a nos direcionar para nossas _diferentes _salas enquanto ele falava.

"To tentando ficar com ela. Não sei, ainda estou pensando. Ela parece ser legal, é bonita nos dois sentidos.." ele piscou pra mim e eu rolei os olhos com nojo. "..mas é meio fresquinha e muito fácil."

Piranha! Deve se jogar pra cima de qualquer um que seja mais alto que ela e que tenha algum músculo! Nem que seja de torcicolo! Infeliz! "E você adora desafios.." rolei os olhos.

"Exatamente!" ele exclamou e parou em frente à porta da minha sala. "Te vejo mais tarde, morena." e se foi.

**OoOoO**

Antes de dormir, eu passei um bom tempo olhando para o meu teto. Meu ventilador, mesmo desligado, estalava sozinho do nada e não me pergunte porque diabos isso acontece porque ninguém tira da minha cabeça que um dia, ele ainda cai em mim. O dia que isso acontecer, eu vou, mesmo jorrando sangue, gritar bem alto: EU DISSE QUE ESSA PORRA IA CAIR!

Confesso que não sei bem se vou falar porra na **frente da minha mãe**. É bem capaz dela terminar com o que sobrar de mim.

Mas bem, não era esse o ponto. O ponto era que eu não conseguia esquecer todas aquelas perguntas que Sango fez! Ela deu a insinuar que estava _interessada _no Inuyasha, mas também parecia achar que eu estava interessada nele ou que eu não falei que tinha algo rolando entre a gente. Não que esteja! Não está! Credo! Mas e se tiver? Sem querer ser rude, mas não é como se eu a conhecesse há meses e contasse todos os meus segredos pra ela.. Mas e se ELA realmente estiver afim dele? Resolveu trocar o moreno pelo.. Espera, quem tem cabelo prateado é o que? Louro, grisalho.. Velho?

Ah dane-se! Eu vou perguntar pra ela.

Amanhã.

* * *

**Olá pessoas mais altas que eu!**

**Quem já voltou às aulas? Quem não voltou? quem já voltou mas tá matando!? Bem, eu já voltei e estou completamente excluída dos meus amigos o *quase entrando em colapso, oi* Mas carnaval tá chegando !! Dias livres em casa sem fazer absolutamente nada *--* Sim, sou o cúmulo da preguiça kopaskopasopkakopaskopas' Mentira.. Eu não sou muito fã de carnaval porque, hoje em dia, bloco é sinônimo de pegação e bebida. Nada contra quem vai, pelo amor de deus! o.o Mas eu tenho espírito de velha com meus quinze anos de idade xD **

**Bem, sem muitas delongas.. Eu acho que nem demorei né? Foi rapidinho \o/ Espero que tenham gostado! Berritos pra vocês !  
**

**Kaori.**

* * *

**Reviews!**

Aline Higurashi: Aline, Aline, Aline.. Você não entrou hoje de novo então não vai poder aprovar os quatro parágrafos que eu escrevi =x Mas já que você não tem o que comentar nas reviews já que fala no MSN, comenta os quatro parágrafos !! oskopsakopaskopaskopaskopas' Sónãomemata =x Bjuuuuun, morena!

Ariceli: Kkkkkkkkk' Eu tenho que subir mais dois lances de escadas porque passei do primeiro pro segundo ano! Vê se pode!? xDD Mas bem, não importa o número de amigos desde que eles sejam amigos MESMO, né? Eu, pelo menos, acho isso.. E que bom que você está adorando a fic! É importante pra mim *--* Bjoos!

L. Valliere: É, ela tá começando a reparar já.. Estou tentando fazer isso de modo bem sútil pra ver se ela não nota MESMO xD Porque eu sou assim também, lerdinha huaehuaehuaehuae' Mas já tenho muitos planos e estou ansiosa pra escrever \o/ Bjokas!

Lory Higurashi: KOPASKOPSAKOPASKOPASKOPAS' Briigada! É, eu também acho isso clichê, mas é como o resumo diz.. Parecia iidota até acontecer comigo =O Só que a Ká vai ter seu final feliz e eu não u.u Êêeee! Galera do Rio vive sofrendo desses boatos que surgem do nada! Ahauehuae, pior que todo mundo fica com medo mesmo! xD Espero que tenha gostado do cap! =*

lykah-chan: Leitora novaaaaa!! \o/ Uhuu! Mas credo, que coisa o.o Morando em outro país... QUAL!?!? Se é que posso perguntar.. Hauehuaeuhaehuae' Mas não se preocupa não! Com certeza vocês vão voltar a se ver! *--* E eita! Já foste assaltada? o.o Eu já QUASE fui, e, apesar de não ser nada demais - só uns caras estranhos que ficavam olhando pra mim toda hora - eu quase me caguei de medo. xDD Bjoooos!

Aiko Toshio: Hei! Se eu fosse você nem se animava tanto assim com a Kikyou não aparecer porque, aparentemente, a ex do meu melhor amigo entrou no col.. Entãaaaaaaaaaao, Kikyou entra na fic! akopkopasksopakopsakopas' Claro que com alguns detalhes diferentes já que essa fic PRECISA de um final feliz! xD Beijãao!

Aya-Chan g: Pois é, to pensando se faço ou não um capítulo especial pra mostrar como eles se conheceram... Tá mais pra sim do que pra não, mas sabe como é.. Minha cabeça é única e pensa quando tem vontade própria! Hauehuaehuaehuhae' Que bom que está gostando da fic *--* Bjin!

**Gente, obrigada pelas reviews! *--***


End file.
